Combat Kelly Vol 1 12
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly, Cookie Novak and a new troop are ambushed by Chinese soldiers. In the thick of the fighting the new guy freezes up in fear leaving Combat and Cookie to fight off the attack alone. They win the fight and after the battle is over, the new guy begins to break down in tears. Combat and Cookie decide to leave the man alone, as Combat believes that this is something he needs to get over himself. Later the soldier writes a letter to his mother expressing his fear of dying in combat and how he envies Combat Kelly for his bravery in battle. When he finishes the letter it's picked up in the wind and blows into Combat's sleeping face waking him up. Reading the letter he realizes what is wrong with the new guys and returns the letter having pretended not to have read it. Combat then comes up with an idea to help the new guy out and writes a letter to his own mother, expressing his own fear in battle, but expressing that there is nothing wrong with being afraid as long as your brave. He then purposely lets the letter blow into the fox hole of the new guy, who reads the letter before giving it back. This admission of fear makes the new guy snap out of his fear and when a new wave of enemy soldiers comes in for an attack, he fearlessly goes into battle. When the fighting is over once again and the troop pushes on, Combat tells Cookie what he did. Cookie is confused at first since he knows that Combat is an orphan but realizes that Combat wrote the letter to help one of his fellow soldiers | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sgt. O'Hooligan's Secret! | Synopsis3 = Cookie Novak and Sargent O'Hooligan are fighting off enemy soldiers in a fox hole, and succeed in wiping out enemy troops. Hearing movement in the nearby trees, the pair begin shooting but stop when they see that the source of the noise was a dog walking through the bush. Cookie takes to the dog immediately, and asks the Sargent if he can keep it. O'Hooligan wearily agrees, not liking the dog, and allows Cookie to keep it as long as the mutt stays quiet. However, the dog begins to howl and O'Hooligan tells Cookie to get rid of it. Suddenly the dog pushes them into their trench just as more enemy soldiers come in for the attack. The two soldiers realize that the dog detected the enemy soldiers before they did and saved their lives. They try to crawl out of their position, but an enemy soldier tosses a grenade at them. The dog grabs the grenade and then returns it to the Chinese soldiers, causing an blast that wipes out the enemy troops.The dog then drags them to safety. O'Hooligan has a change of hear about the dog, and decides that it is okay for him and lets Cookie and the pooch go on ahead, they happily rush off. This was all a ploy by O'Hooligan to get them away so that Cookie doesn't notice that the dog ripped the seat of his pants dragging him to safety. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are ambushed by Chinese soldiers and taken prisoner. Before the enemy commander, the so called Tiger of Tokchon can behead them with a sword, Combat and Cookie fight back easily taking the overweight commanding officer by force. But they are forced to stop fighting when one of the enemy troops threatens to blow them up with a grenade. Back in control of the situation, the commanding officer then forces Combat and Cookie to begin digging their own graves. The Tiger of Tokchon then forces them to get into the holes and buries them up to their necks in dirt, smears their heads with chocolate and then leaves them to be eaten alive by the ants. The two scream in pain as the ants begin biting their faces, but they are rescued when a girl happens upon them and tosses gasoline in their faces, washing off the chocolate and killing the ants. She then digs the two Americans out of their pit, but they have come down with fevers from the ant bites. She takes them back to her cave to treat their wounds and prays for their recovery. When the two Americans recover, they track down the Tiger of Tokchon who is preparing a trap for American forces by having his soldiers bury explosives in a path that American troops are going to travel on. Combat and Cookie rush the Tiger, but before they can attack the Tiger of Tokchon is mowed down by gunfire from the woman who saved them earlier. The woman then pulls down the plunger on the TNT detonator blowing up all the Chinese soldiers before they can get clear of the area. In the aftermath of the battle, the young girl shocks the two American soldiers by tearfully revealing that the Tiger of Tokchon was her father. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}